fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
B.E.N. Temporally Out of the Scene for Repairs/Snake Loses His Hat
(Later at Acme’s Tree, Double D had already given the Moogles the instructions on fixing B.E.N. and the Moogles are already repairing the poor robot. As the group watched on, they talked with Chulalongkorn and Tuptim) Tuptim: Poor B.E.N. Bubbles: “Poor B.E.N.?” Don’t you mean “Poor B.E.N. and ''the Uni-Mind?” Buttercup: The Uni-Mind’s a powerful artifact, not a person, Bubbles. Bubbles: I know, but the Uni-Mind needs sympathy, too. Blossom: Girls, there is no time to argue about that. Bubbles: Yeah, no arguing about sympathy, Buttercup! Chulalongkorn: I bet Zurg and Hades had those pirates steal the Uni-Mind to cripple the Moogles’ lives. Sora: Not necessarily. Chulalongkorn: What do you mean? Sora: If Zurg, Hades, and their crew wanted to cripple the Moogles’ lives, they would’ve destroyed the Uni-Mind. Roxas: But luckily, they didn’t. Riku: They just unfortunately captured it. ''(Moogles 1 and 2 walked up to Double D with B.E.N.’ s left arm) Moogle 2: Which side is this arm? (Double D inspects it) Double D: That’s a left arm. Moogle 1: (To Moogle 2) Told you so. (To Double D) ''Thanks, kupo. ''(They carry the arm to B.E.N.’s body) Tuptim: I’m worried. Namine: About what? Tuptim: About what Zurg, Hades, and the pirates might do to the Uni-Mind now that they have it. Ace: I don’t know either, Tuptim. But I know for a fact they will do something so horrible with it if they plan to use it. (Realizing what Ace said, Sora came to a conclusion) Sora: Ace, you’re right. Ace: About what? Sora: Zurg, Hades, and the pirates might use the Uni-Mind to control everyone’s minds across Dreamland. (Realizing what Sora meant, the group agreed) Kayley: But what we’re concerned is that he’ll also control the minds of people and animals across the world far away from Dreamland as well. Moogle 3: Technically, only animals are immune to the Uni-Mind’s spell. Ed: Well, that’s a relief for the animals. Double D: But not so much for people. Arren: What can we do about it? (Chulalongkorn thought over something then realized) Chulalongkorn: You remember the Krookodile, right? Kairi: Who doesn’t? Why? Chulalongkorn: Father said there is a wise, yet greedy, monster who lives in the trench next door to the Forest Labyrinth. Tuptim: (Gasps) You don’t mean…? Chulalongkorn: Yes…. Tamatoa. (The Dreamland citizens got shocked upon hearing that name while the London group got confused) Terriermon: Who’s Tamatoa? Sora: A wise and greedy monster that loves treasure. Riku: He prefers to believe in his outer beauty instead of on the inside. Roxas: And he is, without a doubt, a good friend of the Krookodile. Blossom: But whatever happened to the Krookodile? Babs: He is living in Tamatoa's lair due to a certain pirate crew destroying his home cave in the Forest Labyrinth. Buster: They destroyed it because they tried to trap the Krookodile in there. Fifi: But thankfully, the Krookodile managed to escape by digging underground and emerging outside. Xion: But why didn’t he go and get revenge on the pirates? Sweetie: Because he was busy moving in with Tamatoa. London group: I see…. (After contemplating, Sora spoke up) Sora: I think we should consult King Mongkut about this. (At the Siamese village later, the group asked Mongkut about Tamatoa helping out and he came out after consulting with the guards) Mongkut: And you are sure you want Tamatoa’s help, right? Sora: Of course, you’re majesty. (Understanding their decision, Mongkut gave in) Mongkut: (Nods) Very well. But be cautious, for the trench is full of monsters. Ed: (Surprised) Monsters?! Mongkut: Yes. Monsters. Skippy: But where does Tamatoa live in the trench? Mongkut: In a very, gigantic, clamshell. Double D: A giant clamshell? Mongkut: Yes. Chulalongkorn: Tamatoa is, well, a giant sea monster. Eddy: So that explains his love for treasure and his home being a clamshell. Ed: And a trench full of monsters. Tuptim: But be cautious, Tamatoa knows everything about your painful moments in the past. Chulalongkorn: He’ll use that as an advantage to torment you. Kairi: But how can we convince him not to so he can help us? Mongkut: Simple. You lure him out of the trench, then grab him by the antenna and tell him “Tamatoa, lend us a claw in our quest,” and then explain that quest you’re on. Eddy: Okay, that’s simple. (Realizes) Wait! A claw? Ed: (Dramatically) Only the claw knows. Eddy: (Through gritted teeth) Shut up, Ed. Namine: You mean Tamatoa is actually…? Chulalongkorn: Yes. A giant crab-like sea monster. (Outside the village, the Siamese bid the group goodbye) Mongkut: Remember, the first thing to say is…. Sora: “Tamatoa, lend us a claw in our quest to save the Uni-Mind from the pirates.” Mongkut: Good. Safe travels. (The group nods a goodbye back at the Siamese, then flew away. At the other side of the Forest Labyrinth in the air, the group looked around, keeping their eyes peeled. Suddenly, Therru noticed a black trench) Therru: Hey! Is that the trench we’re looking for? (The others noticed and Sora nods) Sora: Yep. That’s the one. Ed: Well, let’s fly down there! Sora: Wait! (Sora stops Ed before he could dive down) Sora: Like the Forest Labyrinth, that trench won’t let you fly in there when you’re down there. Ed: (Disappointed) Aw…. Kairi: But can we climb down? Sora: No. The walls in the trench are too slippery to be climbable. However, there is a hidden staircase leading down there. (They land on the ground and Roxas barked some orders) Roxas: Alright. Search for a way to get down there. Group: Right! (As they searched the area for a way down, a gust of wind from a sea wave blew Snake’s hat off) Snake: Hey! (The others noticed and chased after it until they see the hat flying towards the trench. They stopped, but Snake continued running after it) Snake: No, no, no! (But alas, the hat flew down deep, deep into the trench by the wind in front of Snake’s eyes until it vanished into the darkness below. Panting in disbelief, Snake got sad and collapsed on his knees) Snake: (Sadly) That wassss my favorite hat ever…. (The group saw how sad Snake is and Ace and Buttercup went up to him) Ace: Relax, Snake. We’ll get you a new one. Buttercup: Something similar to the old one. (Snake sadly didn’t say a word, but shook his head no. Ace and Buttercup’s faces dropped in annoyance) Buttercup: All of this over a hat? (They walk away as the others watched. Blossom went up to Snake) Blossom: Snake, one time, Buttercup lost her blanket and she got over it eventually. (Snake sighed sadly, ignoring her. Blossom turned to the others in confusion) Blossom: Was it something I said? Billy: Duh, yeah. Arturo: Didn’t help at all. (Ed went up to a depressed Snake with a playful look) Ed: Hey, Snake…! (He makes a funny face with his fingers, but no laughable reaction from Snake. Ed thought hard on what to do to cheer him up, and then changed his tactic) Ed: Oh, Snake…. Here comes the mutant tickle monster! (He tickles Snake, but Snake still didn’t laugh and remained depressed) Ed: Aw, come on, Snake! Can’t you give a little smile? (Snake sadly ignored him) Ed: Nothing works. (Arren, Therru, and Bubbles came up to him in concern) Bubbles: Are you okay, Snake? Snake: (Sadly) I’m not okayssss. I lossssst the only hat I ever loved. Therru: We’re sorry about that. Arren: How special is that hat? Snake: (Sadly) My mother gave it to me when I wasssss little. Arren, Therru, and Bubbles: Hmm? Snake: (Sadly) I wanted it from the moment I sssssaw it and she gave it to me asssss a gift. Then a week later, (Tears welled in his eyes) she died from tuberculossssissssss. No doctorssssss who treated her hugged me in comfort. (Shocked and concerned on what they heard, Arren and the two girls looked at Snake in sympathy. Even the group felt sad for Snake) Bubbles: How sad. Snake: (Sadly after wiping his tears away) After she died, I got thisssss in honor of her memory.... (He lifted his shirt up, finally unveiling his "Mother" chest tattoo to the others) Arren: That's very.... Nice. (Snake puts his shirt down sadly) Snake: (Sadly) Thisssssss tattoo, along with my hat, are my honor for her memory. Therru: Was she your best friend back then? Snake: (Sadly) Who? My mother? (Therru nods) Snake: (Sadly) Yesssss. Onccccce, we pretended that we went back in time in a few ssssssecondsssss and had breakfasssssst the sssssecond time. (Watching, the group got concerned) Ace: What’s this got to do with cheering him up? Blossom: Quiet. Just watch. (They continue to watch. Snake then continued his sad conversation with Arren, Therru, and Bubbles, while they ignored the group) Snake: (Sadly while wiping some tears away again) It wassss sssuch a good memory. Bubbles: Aw, Snake. (She smiled and puts her hand on Snake’s, getting his attention while Arren and Therru smiled in a comforting way) Bubbles: Don’t be sad. We’ll find a way down there and get your hat back. We promise. Arren: Yeah. Therru: I know what it’s like to lose something dear to you. Arren: (Sadly, but still smiling) So do I. My father died from a car crash a week ago back home. Snake: (Sadly) Sssssorry to hear that. (Suddenly feeling tears welling in his eyes again and his emotions rising, Snake tried to hold it in) Snake: (Tearfully) I’m not gonna cry…. I’m not gonna cry…! I’m not gonna cry! (Therru, Arren, and Bubbles hugged Snake with a smile) Arren: It’s okay to cry, Snake. Therru: And since no one hugged you for your mother’s loss…. Bubbles: We figured that, now that we know, you deserve one. Snake: (Tearfully) Guysssss…. (Tears began to spill on his cheeks and he broke down crying as he hugged them back. The group looked on in concern) Ace: Oh, great. Making things worse. Blossom: Bubbles, Arren, Therru…. (After the embrace ended, Snake’s crying calmed down as he wiped a tear away from his right eye and sniffled. Bubbles pulled a light blue handkerchief out of her dress pocket and held it out) Bubbles: Here. Blow. (Snake calmly accepted it and blew his nose on it. Afterwards, he wiped his tears away with it and smiled a little) Snake: Thankssssss. I feel better already. (He was about to hand the handkerchief back to Bubbles, but she stopped him gently) Bubbles: No, it’s okay. You keep it. You need it more than me. (Giggles) (Understanding her decision, Snake puts the handkerchief in his pants pocket, got up all cheered up, and became confident) Snake: Well, shall we find a way down? (The three kids nodded and Snake walked away to find a way down. The group, who saw the whole thing in surprise, looked on in confusion) Buttercup: Incredible…. Ace: One minute he was sad and bawling, and then he’s happy. Why? Blossom: How did you do that? Bubbles: Well, we listened to what he had to say and we just comforted him once we understood how he felt. Therru: I did it with Arren after his father died. Arren: And I was happy again because of it. (Understanding the explanation, the group nods) Arturo: Well, that was really cool. (Suddenly, Snake calls out to them) Snake: Hey, guysssss!! (They run up to where he is and saw a hidden staircase leading into the trench) Snake: I found the wayssss down! (Impressed, the group congratulated Snake) Ace: Not bad. (Grubber blew a raspberry in agreement. Then with that, the group walked down the staircase down, down, down to the trench to not only find Snake’s hat, but also find Tamatoa and the Krookodile) Coming up: The group brave Tamatoa’s lair and eventually, they find him and must go through a tormenting threat he makes poor Therru go through before they could get Snake’s hat back and convince Tamatoa to help them in their quest, and at the same time prior to this, Zurg and Hades interrupt their crew's chance to reveal the Gangreen Gang's betrayal upon seeing the stolen Uni-Mind. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies